


Gruvia works and drafts

by FlipSideofC



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Christmas Fluff, Curses, F/M, Facebook, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, LLF Comment Project, Marriage Proposal, Nightmares, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Romance, Skiing, Temporary Amnesia, when I wrote this smut was still called lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlipSideofC/pseuds/FlipSideofC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gruvia goodness of all sorts</p>
<p>“Juvia…you’re wearing my shirt”, he manages to grind out.<br/>“Oh?” Juvia tries to watch the shirt. “Are you sure?”<br/>“It says "Fullbuster” straight across the chest", Gray mutters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Marked as completed to show up in related searches. New chapters can still be added.

Originally posted on Tumblr (FlipSideofC).

I used to ship Gruvia a lot before. Most of my Gruvia drafts were written 2-3 years ago, so the FT storyline hadn’t reached further than part of the Grand Magic Games (then came StingYu and Stingue and all ships just decided to move in that direction).

This one is all about Christmas and just fluff.

 

 

Gray is on his way to the guild and encounters Juvia on the way. When they approach Fairy Tail, Juvia notices something in a shop window and Gray waits for her. He spots Lyon and as he’s holding flowers Gray finds it quite likely he’s looking for Juvia. Gray doesn’t think about why, he just knows he needs to keep Juvia away from the guild for a while. How? Think Gray, think… it’s not lunchtime yet, so that excuse won’t work… Juvia moves away from the window.

“Sorry Gray-sama, Juvia just saw something to buy for Mira-san for Christmas.”  
That’s it! “Why don’t you buy it now? If you wait someone else might buy it. I’ll join you”  
“But…”

Without waiting for a proper reply, Gray gently pushes Juvia inside the store and follows her.

“But Gray-sama said you needed to talk to the master today”  
“I can do that later. Actually I need to look for christmas presents myself. I haven’t found any yet. I suck at buying gifts.”  
“Would Gray-sama like Juvia to help? Juvia likes buying gifts.”  
“Really? That would be awesome Juvia, thanks a lot.”  
“How many gifts is Gray-sama going to buy?”  
“I thought I’d buy something small for everyone, but something special for the team and my closest friends.”  
“Juvia was planning on doing the same.”

While looking around Juvia spots a book she knows Lucy really wants. She knows Lucy will be so happy for it, but she has already found a small gift for Lucy. While she was going to buy something else as well, the book is too expensive in addition to the other gift. Juvia finds herself thinking that she doesn’t want Gray-sama to give Lucy the book - but she is then immediately ashamed of her mean thought. Lucy deserves the book and Juvia needs to treat Lucy with kindness even if Gray-sama prefers her to Juvia. Juvia sighs.

“Gray-sama? Juvia knows Lucy-san would be really happy getting this book. It’s a bit expensive though.”  
“Thanks a lot Juvia!” Gray inspects the book. “It is pricy…but if it’s the perfect gift for Lucy I’ll take it.”  
“Juvia needs to buy something else for Lucy as well. Juvia found a little something for Lucy earlier, but it’s not enough.”  
“Hey, we could add them together and split? What do you say Juvia?”  
Juvia blinks and turns scarlet. “Gray-sama wants Juvia and him to give joint presents?”

Gray can see why the idea is causing Juvia to blush, but with lots of practice he manages to just look indifferent and cool.

“Yeah, at least for Lucy’s gift - and perhaps it might be practical for some of the others as well, depending on what we find. What do you say Juvia?”  
“S..sure, Gray-sama.”  
“Great, let’s see if we can find something for Levy here as well.”

Juvia gets herself together and in a couple of hours, Gray and her manage to find basically all of their important christmas gifts. Juvia is delirious with happiness. Several hours alone with Gray, buying joint gifts - and the shopkeepers are treating them like a couple.

“I think I am basically done, apart from the small stuff that I can get later - and yours. How about you Juvia?”  
“Juvia is done as well…but Gray-sama, are you not getting Lyon-sama anything?”  
Gray frowns. “That moron!? Hell no!”  
“Juvia will need to get him something… he is always bringing Juvia gifts.”

Gray follows her when she’s looking around, still frowning a lot. She better not get him something that will give the idiot any ideas… although basically everything from Juvia will probably be interpreted as an indication of love. Gray mutters to himself.

“What about a scarf? Does Gray-sama think Lyon-sama would like this one?”

Gray sighs. It’s definitely Lyon’s style. He fights back the urge to point out something ugly and nods.

“Yes, he’ll like that.” When Juvia moves to pay for it, Gray gets a sudden idea. “Can we make it a joint one as well Juvia?”  
“Sure Gray-sama”, Juvia smiles.

Gray walks with Juvia to Fairy Hills carrying all of their gifts. They agree that they can store all of them at Juvia’s and giftwrap them later.

“Thanks a lot Juvia. I really appreciate the help. It would have taken me ages to buy all that on my own and the result wouldn’t have been nearly as good.”

Juvia flushes in pleasure. “It was no problem Gray-sama. Juvia was glad to have company as well.”  
“I am famished. Wanna have lunch before going to the guild?”  
“S…sure, Juvia is quite hungry as well.”

They have a great lunch, chatting about the gifts and lots of other things, before they walk together to the guild. Gray’s dismayed to find that Lyon is still there, but his green face when Juvia says she’s spent all day shopping and having a date with Gray is priceless.

Gray joins Juvia in her room one evening helping with wrapping the gifts. Most of the gifts for their closest friends ended up being joint ones.

Needless to say, they get some jibes from guildmates when Santa (Master Makarov) reads out “to Lucy, from Gray and Juvia”. However, they are not the only ones buying joint gifts, so basically only Natsu teases them after a while, although Cana keeps nudging him and grinning for ages. Lucy is super duper happy about the book and thanks them both.

Gray wishes he could see Lyon’s face as well, but sadly he’ll be opening it at Lamia Scale. Although that’s preferable to having him here… Apart from being a joint gift, Gray made sure to wrap and tag it himself, so Lyon couldn’t even gush about Juvia’s wrapping and handwriting, which looks way better than his. At Lamia Scale, Lyon does indeed get a slightly sour face when their Santa reads out “to Lyon, from Gray & Juvia”.

Juvia’s gift to Gray - a collection of very nice and exclusive - and tight - boxers in different colours and patterns (hearts being one and snowflakes another) - makes him blush a lot, although everybody can attest to the fact that he uses them a lot afterwards (they are *very* comfortable). His gift to her, a pair of very nice earrings in the form of raindrops, has her squeeling in delight and hugging him like mad (not that he minds at all) - and she almost never takes them off. He’s happy to note she appears to like them way more than Lyon’s gift, which is a way too gaudy necklace that doesn’t suit her at all.

The next day, Cana and Mira are giggling about some of the pictures from the celebration (made by Reedus). Elfman and Evergreen, leaving the party early, bickering. Master Makarov singing, while wearing a santa hat. Laxus and Freed singing karaoke. Natsu and Gray having an eating contest. Cana offering everybody way too much eggnog. Juvia hugging Gajeel and Lily. Levy looking content and happy, reading a book with her head on Gajeel’s lap, while he looks stoic but caring, talking to Lily. Natsu and Lucy dancing, hugging and laughting. Erza eating cake, while having a blushing conversation with Jellal, on occasion feeding him cake. Gray and Juvia under the mistletoe, both beat-red in the face from both the situation and all the egg-nog. Gajeel carrying a sleeping Levy home bridal style. Natsu, Lucy and Happy leaving the party, leaning on each other, heading for Lucy’s house. Erza and Jellal, leaving while holding hands. Gray and Juvia, asleep together on the couch, spooning, with Gray dressed only in one of his new boxer-shorts, one arm under Juvia’s head and the other around her, his head nestled into her neck.


	2. Fantasia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just noticed I had posted the Gruvia xmas chapter twice, instead of this one. Oh well.
> 
> Short and fluffy.  
> Draft. See profile for notes.
> 
> The end of this one was supposed to be slightly different, but is on hiaitus.   
> It was written many years ago, when the FT storyline hadn’t reached that far yet.

Originally posted on Tumblr (FlipSideofC)

 

Mira tells Gray that there’s something interesting on the job board that he should perhaps take a look at. Gray goes over to check and immediately spots the one Mira probably meant - a wealthy man wanting to recreate something like their fantasia float for his young son’s birthday party. He grabs it and skims through the others, eyes catching sight of a job requring a water mage - and the word “date” is mentioned. Gray blinks and looks closer. It’s a request for a water mage to join a guy on a date. The pay is quite good for such a short and easy job. The name of the contact is ‘Reitei’. What on earth… Lyon? Why that son of a b… 

“Have you found anything interesting Gray-sama?”  
Gray jumps. “J..Juvia!” Gray quickly grabs the date job notice so she can’t see it and hands her the fantasia one. “I was actually looking for a longer mission, but do you fancy doing this one with me?”  
“Oooh Juvia would love to Gray-sama. Juvia was also considering a longer mission, but this one seems too fun to pass up.”

Gray suddenly has an idea regarding the date job - and being far away after that would indeed be a good idea…

“We could do a longer mission together after the fantasia mission. What do you say Juvia?”

Juvia seems to be in heaven. Gray sweatdrops.

“I’ll take that as a yes. Can you find one that would suit us? I’ll just visit the fantasia guy and agree on the details, ok?”  
“Sure thing Gray-sama”, Juvia beams - and picks the longest possible suitable mission.

Gray visits the wealthy guy, who is happy that Gray and Juvia are interested in the job. His son admired their float so much he has been talking about nothing else. Gray gets all the info and looks around. After this, he goes to another guild that he knows also has a water mage and puts the job req on their board.

Gray and Juvia do a splendid job on the birthday party. The kid is in heaven and the father super duper satisfied. Juvia writes autographs for some of the young fans, while Gray collects their payment.

“So how long have you been dating?”   
“We are not dating.”  
The wealthy guy gives Gray a look as if to say “are you dumb?” Gray sighs.

Gray and Juvia leave on the longer mission the same day, without passing through the guild, at Gray’s insistance.

Shortly afterwards, Lyon is storming into Fairy Tail, demanding to know where Gray is. Everyone stares at him.

“Gray is away on a mission with Juvia. They will be back in a few months. What’s up?” Natsu says.

Lyon appears on the werge of exploding.

“Why do you need to see Gray?” Lucy asks.   
“He posted *this* on the job board for Dullahan head!”  
“Ok…so?”  
“I posted it here at Fairy Tail…! The water mage at Dullahan head is male!”

The gang reads the job req and Natsu bursts out laughting. Lyon is not amused.


	3. Making things clear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draft. See profile for general notes.
> 
> As you’ll realize when reading it I wrote this when FT was at the beginning of the grand magic games, so lots has happened since then storywise and characterwise.
> 
> Basically cliché PWP.

Originally posted on Tumblr (FlipSideofC)

 

After the chat with Erza, Gray went for a long walk thinking about his feelings for Juvia. He decided that he really should tell her that he is interested, but scared as hell about letting someone close again. However, he believes he should wait until after the tournament - there’s no hurry, right? No need for a big confession or anything. He could perhaps drop a few hints, just to make sure she gets the general idea? Good plan.

Gray goes to bed, but ends up having a nightmare about Lyon sneaking into Juvia’s room and Juvia responding to him. He is wide awake and terrified. It felt so real.   
He decides to drop by Juvia’s room to check, since he can’t sleep anyway.

Gray enters through the window. Juvia is on the bed, having very little clothes on. Gray is staring until he remembers why he’s here. No Lyon obviously. Still, Gray can’t seem to move. He’s watching her sleep for some time. She is awfully cute really. He shouldn’t be doing this…but he can’t tear his eyes of her. Juvia starts to move and Gray snaps out of it. She appears to have a dream. Gray decides to leave before she wakes up, when he hears her moan “Gray-sama”, then mumbles other things, which sounds interesting. Gray inches closer to hear what she’s saying. Juvia is murmuring about Gray and shirtless and other things. Gray facedrops. It’s just so Juvia. He smiles fondly. However, after a while, she also starts to murmur some of her more erotic daydreams about him and Gray feels himself turning red, not to mention slightly horny. Juvia then proceeds to having a wet dream about Gray, touching herself, moaning, starting with the breasts and moving downwards. Gray can’t take his eyes of her. He’s never been so aroused in his life. She is so beautiful - and he finds himself wishing he made her sound and look like that - in person that is. When Juvia lets out a louder “Gray-sama”, Gray accidently makes a chair fall over and Juvia wakes up.

“G..Gray-sama?”

Gray is not sure what to say and just keeps standing there looking at her. Juvia can’t see his face properly. She blushes and tries to cover herself with the sheets. Gray snaps out of it and strides towards her. Juvia is staring at him. Gray kisses her. At first, she’s too surprised to react and Gray starts to think he made a big mistake when she starts kissing him back with great enthusiasm. He responds in turn. Kissing Juvia is just plain wonderful, Gray discovers. Why on earth didn’t he do this sooner? it feels so right - and gods it feels so good. They enjoy each others bodies for hours. A very satisfied Juvia is falling asleep is Gray’s arms, having gotten all her fantasies become reality…well, apart from the 30 babies… Gray feels great - he could never had dreamed this would happen, but he has no regrets and is looking forward to tomorrow.

They wake up when they hear someone laughting happily. Some of the girls have entered to room to wake Juvia up. Before they can compose themselves Erza enters the room and Gray turns white.

“This was NOT what I had in mind when I told you to be more resolute regarding Juvia, Gray”

Gray has a feeling he’s in for a beating…

“R…really? Perhaps you should have been more specific?”

Erza does not appear to appreciate the comment, but Juvia intervenes and moves in front of Gray.

“It’s not Gray-sama’s fault! Juvia seduced him, tied him to the bed and had her way with him all night. Gray-sama tried very hard to escape, but Juvia was too strong for him”

Gray is tomato-red in the face and everyone else are clutching their stomaches. Also, Juvia dropped the sheets when she started talking, exposing an impressive collection of love bites. Erza is also red in the face and for a second it appears she’s going to either burst into laughter or attack, but she just turns and marches out of the room.  
Everyone else is still hanging around until Gray yells at them to get out and close the door, covering Juvia up as he speaks. He then falls back into the bed and sighs.  
Juvia is looking worried. Perhaps Gray has regrets?

“Gray-sama?” “Juvia is sorry. Juvia will try to…”  
Gray cuts her off by grabbing her and pulling her down to him.   
“Tied me down, huh?” he grins “I thought you preferred it the other way around?”


	4. No regrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Old draft written when I was heaviliy into Gruvia, so a lot has happened since then. This one occurs just after chapters 321/322. Mostly fluff.

Originally posted on Tumblr (FlipSideofC)

 

Juvia supports Gray. They both collapse exhausted just like the rest. The others run to fetch first aid. While they are all very wounded, they refuse help from Wendy until they are all assembled, as the others could be even more hurt. Gray notices a big gash on Juvia’s shoulder.

“Hold still Juvia, you need to put something on that.”

However, they are both too filthy - they really should clean up first. Gray looks around for some water, but Juvia stops him by putting a hand on his shoulder. She gives him a small impish grin before turning into water and then turning back, now clean and with clothes…although not very covering ones, Gray can’t help but to notice.

“That’s…handy”, he manages to say.   
“Juvia can help Gray-sama as well, if Gray-sama wants?”   
Gray looks a bit confused. “Thanks Juvia, that would be great.”  
“Gray-sama will need to remove some clothes first.”

Gray raises an eyebrow at this, but Juvia does not appear to joke - and it’s not as if he doesn’t undress all the time anyway… it feels a bit different undressing in front of Juvia because she told him to however, but Gray manages to do it fast and nonchantly anyway…although he does keep his boxers on.

Gray turns to Juvia, who holds up her hand, palm facing him.

“Put your hand against Juvia’s Gray-sama.”

Gray does so. Juvia’s hand doesn’t turn to water, but water flows from her and kind of moves all over him slowly. To be honest, it feels kind of…nice. It’s soothing, almost as if Juvia was actually giving him a sponge bath or something…and don’t think about that you moron, Gray mutters to himself, quickly fighting back a blush. How can he blush anyway, considering all the blood he’s lost.

“There, all done”, Juvia says brightly, as if she hadn’t kind of water-groped all of him.   
“Thanks”, Gray manages, before saving himself by attending to her gash.

He finds a lot of other bruises and cuts and takes care of all of them one at the time. Juvia is exhausted, but just feeling her Gray-sama’s hands lightly touching her makes her want to either fall asleep like that, or drag him to bed - she can’t quite decide which.

Gray concentrates on taking care of her, but really, how is he supposed to avoid staring at her body at the same time. Gods, those legs… 

“Do you need any help?” Lisanna asks.   
Gray doesn’t even hear her question at first, but snaps out of it. “Uh, we’re fine thanks.”  
“Some clothes perhaps?” Lisanna asks, grinning a bit at the half-naked couple.   
“Y..yes, thank you”

Gray turns his flushed face back to the matter at hand and finishes with all of Juvia’s cuts.

“There, all done.”  
“Thank you Gray-sama. Now, sit down and relax. Juvia will take care of you.”

Gray realizes he would probably normally say something about that, but he just sits down. Gods, I am tired…

Juvia enjoys being able to watch Gray’s body up close, while he’s so relaxed. She tenderly attends to all of his cuts and bruises, unaware that she’s having approximately the same effect on him. Lissanna returns with the clothes and almost laughs out loud when Juvia bends down to fix a cut, letting a red-faced Gray stare straight into her ample chest.

“There you go. You need to come quickly, master is assembling everyone.”  
“Thank you Lisanna”, Juvia says brightly. “There, almost done Gray-sama”.

Juvia finishes the last bruise and supplies him with a lovely smile. Gray swallows thickly. Gods, he needs to get some air, or fight with someone, before he drowns.

“Thanks Juvia”, he manages and moves to get dressed.

Juvia also puts on some clothes, without really looking at them. They both go to the main inn hall. When entering, Gray finally looks at Juvia.

“Juvia…you’re wearing my shirt”, he manages to grind out.   
“Oh?” Juvia tries to watch the shirt. “Are you sure?”  
“It says "Fullbuster” straight across the chest", Gray mutters.   
“Oh sorry, Juvia will find another shirt”, she says and appears to moves to pull the shirt off.   
“No no, keep it on”, Gray exclaims and pulls it down.   
“Nice shirt Juvia”, Mira smiles.

Gray looks annoyed and red-faced and glares at Lissanna next to Mira, who is trying to look innocent.

The master tells them about everything that has happened and congratulates them on their victory.

“Tomorrow, we will have to face hell, but tonight we celebrate. Make sure you have no regrets tomorrow children.”

The party starts, Fairy Tail style.

Lyon arrives.

“Well, congratulations on your victory Gray. I guess Juvia stays with Fairy Tail for the time being.” Gray smirks at that. “…although, she doesn’t have to be in Lamia Scale to be my girlfriend”, Lyon adds smugly. 

“What did you say?!”

Gray and Lyon end up staring angrily at each other before Juvia interrupts them.

“Lyon-sama are you recovered as well?”  
“Juvia-chan, I am so sorry that you got hurt.”  
“Juvia is fine.”

Lyon gets a look at Juvia’s shirt and looks slightly sick. Gray, standing next to her, moves closer and nonchantly puts his arm on her shoulder. His possessiveness is not lost on Lyon, who looks almost constipated.

“Well, nice to see you Lyon, but we need to get back to the victory celebration now.”

Juvia says she needs to talk to Lyon. Lyon looks triumphnat and Gray annoyed - and slightly worried. He follows them.

Juvia tells Lyon she’s not interested in him and never will be. Her heart will always belong to Gray. Lyon says Gray doesn’t care, but he does. Juvia says that doesn’t change her feelings. Sorry. Lyon looks dejected and tries to kiss her when she moves to leave. Juvia hoever, turns to water and says “goodbye Lyon-san”. Juvia goes back to the inn. Gray follows her back, although he stays outside for a while thinking before going in. ‘No regrets huh…’

Gray argues with Natsu, they fight and bicker like children and Gray manages to lose his shirt. Cana remarks that they have no class. Juvia still looks at him like he’s the best thing in the world. 'Really Juvia, why are you in love with me?’ Gray understands that she’s not putting him on a pidestal really - she is aware of his bad sides as well. Cana says he should stop staring at Juvia’s chest.

“Gray-sama can look at Juvia’s breasts as much as he likes!”  
“I wasn’t staring at her breasts!” Gray cries, loud enough to make everyone around fall over in laughter.

Tired, exhausted and a bit drunk, Juvia falls asleep with her head on Gray’s shoulder and he soon falls asleep as well. Reedus draws a lovely picture of them.

Gray carries her to bed. When he moves to leave, Juvia takes his hand. Gray squeezes it back. When she doesn’t let go, he again jokingly asks when she’s going to let go of his hand. Juvia smiles slightly before falling asleep. 'Never huh?’, Gray thinks. It doesn’t sound so scary anymore though.


	5. Whatever comes naturally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Old draft from when I was very much into Gruvia. Mostly fluff, light lemon.

Originally posted on Tumblr (FlipSideofC)

 

Juvia is becoming very popular at the guild and neighboring guilds, especially around guys, even more so after a photoshoot in Sorcerer Weekly. For some reason this is starting to really annoy Gray and he’s getting slightly grumpy without understanding why. Guys usually ask him if she’s available (Mira and others take great delight in referring people to him) and he’s not quite sure what to say - and why are they asking him all the time? The discussion usually starts with Gray saying that she’s not married, which leads to questions regarding boyfriends etc and sooner or later Gray is forced to admit she doesn’t have one. Even if Juvia doesn’t seem to encourage any of them Gray is not happy about it at all, constantly on edge when she’s approached.

One day, Gray is so annoyed he’s rude to Mira, who turns scary and says that his behavior is unacceptable. Mira says that if it bothers him so much that Juvia is being courted by others perhaps he should do something about it. Gray first refuses to admit this is making him annoyed, but gradually realizes it does bother him. He apologizes to Mira, who says he should do something about it. Like what? Well, court her yourself for example.

Gray starts to behave a bit out of character even if it makes him feel uncomfortable. Juvia pulls him away and asks what he’s doing. Gray explains. Juvia however says that she loves him just as he is and that she wants him to be happy, not uncomfortable. Juvia says he doesn’t have to do anything, just what comes naturally to him.

Gray’s stomach growls

“I am hungry. Wanna have lunch?”

Juvia smiles.

After this incident, Gray and Juvia are much more relaxed around each other. They start to hang out more - eating lots of meals together, going on missions together, just being a lot more together than before, enjoying each others company. Gray is amazed it was this easy - he just has to stay close to her so that other guys can’t - if she’s having dinner with him, she can’t have dinner with other giys - piece of cake really - and his extra attention towards her means she’s no longer clingy at all, she’s happy and glowing with the attention. This of course makes her even more attractive to other guys, unfortunately for Gray.

Gradually, they start to touch each other more - just small things, nothing explicit.

One day, when Gray suggests dinner, Juvia says she’s too tired to go out, she’s just going to cook something at home. Gray feels disappointed, but doesn’t understand why, as usual. Juvia says he’s welcome to join her if he wants to and Gray shrugs and says sure. Juvia’s very good at cooking. They leave the guild walking relaxed side by side, stop to buy food on the way and make their way to Juvia’s house, chatting. Gray helps Juvia cook and they have a great time.

They start to do this more often. After dinner, they continue to talk on the couch.

One evening, Gray throws a pillow at Juvia, she retaliates and they end up entangled with Gray on top of Juvia. Gray is drowning in Juvia’s eyes and asks slowly   
“You said I should just do what comes naturally, right?”  
“Huh?”

Before Juvia understands what he’s talking about Gray kisses her softly.

“I am pretty sure it feels natural for me to do that again, if that’s ok with you?”

Juvia nods, rosy in the face. They continue kissing for a while before falling asleep tangled together on the coach.

Juvia wakes up first, smiling happily when she sees Gray and remembers yestersay. However she knows this could make Gray run , if he feels things are moving too fast. She knows this is not a sign of Gray being madly in love with her or anything, just that he wanted to kiss her, although it’s a great sign - they have come a long way already and they will go further if Juvia has anything to say about it. Juvia slips out of Gray’s arms, gets dressed and makes breakfast.

Gray wakes up and feels both great and slightly panicked when remembering last night. Juvia behaves as usual though, so he gradually relaxes. When he tries to bring it up once later, Juvia says they are still friends - and if they want to kiss as well from time to time, that’s between them, it doesn’t change a thing. Gray is relieved, but feels a bit disappointed as well - although he quickly pushes that feeling away, telling himself this is exactly what he wanted.

They continue like this - eating dinner together, going on missions together, alone and with others. At the beginning, they only kiss some evenings, but after a while, they kiss every night they are together - and the kisses are getting more heated, spreading to other parts of the body, but still with clothes on.

One evening, Juvia goes to fetch something in the bedroom and there is a loud crash. Gray comes looking to see if Juvia’s ok. Gray helps her put everything back, blushing when ending up with pretty underwear in his hands. Juvia laughs at him and tries to take them back, whil Gray holds them out of her reach. They end up on the bed and start to make out. Gray asks if she’s wearing underwear like that now. Juvia says that if he can guess the color, he can see for himself. Deal, Gray says and guesses right. Go ahead Juvia says - and Gray opens her dress, looking both awed and turned on.

This also continues for quite some time. It becomes natural for Gray to eat at Juvia’s house, sleep there and make out with her, whenever they are both home. Gradually, without noticing it, he has begun to synch missions to that they are home at the same time more. Juvia has of course partly been doing this all along. However sometimes she needs time away from Gray to compose herself.

However far they have come, Gray still has to deal with guys trying to hit on Juvia and he still can’t say anything differently, as they are only friends. This is seriously starting to annoy him, but he still has no idea what to do about it, apart from spending even more time with her and sitting next to her a lot, to discourage guys from approaching her at all. Juvia is quite happy with this development.

Their intimate life has now advanced to include basically all but actual intercourse. Juvia is leaving on a longer mission with a guy that Gray knows is very much interested in her. Juvia is getting dressed and shows a lot of skin. Gray asks if she’s seriously going on the mission dressed like that, guys won’t be able to keep their hands to themselves  
Juvia just laughs at him and says that she can handle herself.

“Oh really?” Gray grins and tackles her to the bed.  
“Gray! I have to leave soon! Gray…! ….oh god….!” she groans.

This time, they don’t stop and actually continue with intercourse. They have done a lot before, and that last step shouldn’t be that important, but it is for them. Juvia struggles to compose herself, while being so happy she could burst, telling herself that even if he runs now, she’ll be happy (not quite succeeding). However Gray is too blown away to notice that she’s almost behaving like her old fangirl self - gods that was so wonderful, why on earth didn’t they do this sooner?

“Please tell me you were kidding about going on a mission Juvia”, Gray groans - “what you meant to say was that you were not going to leave the house all weekend, right?”  
“Sorry Gray-sama, Juvia really needs to leave now”, Juvia smiles, kisses him and leaves quickly, before saying something that she’ll regret later.

Gray is left to absorb what just happened. He decides to just continue as before and deal with it when Juvia gets back and takes a mission himself, which is scheduled to end a few days after hers. He doesn’t regret anything though, he’s just a bit uneasy about this changing something - but he sure wants to do it again, as long as Juvia is ok with it. The thought that she might regret it is causing him some angst.

When he gets back, he’s looking for Juvia, but Mira says she’s not back yet and that they haven’t heard from her either. Gray is surprised, and a bit worried - but not too much yet. He goes to his place, which is looking very uncosy and unwelcome compared to Juvia’s. He suddenly gets the thought that they could just both live at her place, he’s barely here anyway. Then he remembers that they are not together and this makes him feel very annoyed - and he finds himself asking why the hell not (how would it be different from what they are doing now?), before pushing that thought away. He ends up sleeping at her place instead - way cosier and he’ll know if she comes back as well.

More days go by and Juvia is still not back and there is still no word from her. Gray is worried sick by now, hanging around the guild all day, getting whiplash from turning as soon as someone enters the door. He has nightmares about Juvia dying or being hurt - or even having run away with the guy she was on a mission with. As if that wasn’t enough, he can’t give people a proper answer when they ask what the hell is wrong with him, what is he going to say? “the girl I am sleeping with is missing”, “my friend is missing”? the first would make people either hit him or ask questions amd the other wouldn’t make sense - and doesn’t want to explain either to himself or others why his stomach is in knots. Hr’s Juvia’s friend, so he’s allowed to be worried about her, but not this worried. People are asking him why he’s not going on a mission and he keeps giving them lame excuses.

One evening he ends up with Natsu and Lucy and says he can’t take it anymore, he has to go look for Juvia. The others say they are also worried about her, just as worried as he is really. Gray says he’s more worried than they are and gradually the whole story comes out.

“Gray! Why on earth didn’t you say something?”  
“What was I supposed to say? It’s driving me mad - I can’t even say that my girlfriend is missing, because she’s not - and that’s nobody’s fault but my own”, he adds bitterly

Lucy and Natsu stare at him.

“Weeell”, Natsu says - “you *could* have just said that the woman you’re in love with is missing… that would have been quite clear, don’t you think?”

Gray glares at him.

“You know Natsu, sometimes once every 10 years or so you do manage to say something intelligent.”  
“Hey!”  
“Gray, if Juvia is not back tomorrow, we’ll all go with you to look for her.”  
“Thanks”, Gray says. “I guess I’ll head home, talk to you tomorrow.”

Natsu leaves with him.

“I thought your place was that way?”  
“Well…” Gray says sheepishly "…I usually sleep at Juvia’s place…“  
"Go home and sleep Gray, we’ll help you look for your *girlfriend* tomorrow”, Natsu grins.  
Gray finds himself grinning back. “Night moron.”

Gray heads to Juvia’s place and falls asleep. He wakes up in the middle of the night, hearing a noice in the apartment. Juvia is glad to be home and starts to take of her coat when Gray opens the door to the bedroom and just looks at her.

“Gray-sama”, Juvia beames, “I didn’t know you were here.”

Gray doesn’t say anything, just walks towards her and hugs her to him in a tight embrace.

“Gray-sama?”   
“Gods Juvia, don’t do that to me again”, he says in a tight voice against her hair.  
“Huh?”  
“I was worried dammit.”  
“But Juvia sent a letter saying that Juvia would be late. Juvia is actually early.”  
“You did? I didn’t get one.”  
“Sorry for worrying you Gray-sama.”  
“Was it a good mission?”  
“Very good, complete success - but it took longer than we thought to track down…”

Gray interrupts by kissing her and dragging her to the bedroom.

“Gray-sama? Can Juvia at least take of her shoes? Gray-sama?”

Gray then proceeds to reaquainting himself with Juvia’s body - in great detail. Juvia made some weak attemps of protest in the beginning, but forgot all about that when Gray started to kiss her breasts.

“You cheater”, Juvia mutters and then moans and Gray grins - that never fails.

Later, as he slides in and out of her, Gray whispers “oh god Juvia, my Juvia.”

Just as Juvia falls asleep, she thinks she can hear Gray say “I love you Juvia”, but she believes it’s a dream. Gray notices she fell asleep but ends up repeating it a few times to himself anyway, just to try it out. It feels good to say it - and natural, so he’s happy with it. Why on earth didn’t he say so sooner? Ah well.


	6. Fairy Hills 1/6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an old draft from my Gruvia-shipping days. It contains UST, romance, angst and graphic lemon - don't like, don't read.   
> Divided into parts. Modern AU.

Originally posted on Tumblr (FlipSideofC)

 

Lots of friends live in same apartment building - Fairy Hills - which also has a bar/restaurant in the basement where they often hang out - Mira's bar.

The girls are having a party. They are all quite drunk and end up doing dares. It's late and the dares have escalated. Juvia is dared to show cleavage and kiss Gray, which others find to be quite a mean dare, considering she broke up with him for cheating on her 1 month ago - and considering that's more or less how they ended up together in the first place. However, Juvia says "fine". When they can't spot Gray in the bar, she stomps up to his apartment.

Gray is asleep. Ever since Juvia broke up with him, he is seldom present at the social gatherings in the house. Juvia hesitates at the door, now slightly less drunk than she was before. However, she enters the apartment, using her old key, and locks the door. "You can do this Juvia", she mutters to herself, "just go in, crawl on him to show cleavage, kiss him and leave quickly while he wonders what happened. It's not as if you haven't done it before."

Juvia undoes a few buttons in her top and enters Gray's bedroom. There is only a faint light, but she can make out Gray on the bed, as usual sleeping in the nude and hardly covered by his sheets, arms and legs pointing everywhere. Gods, he does have a very nice body - for a cheating bastard, she adds to herself as a reminder. 

'Well, here goes'. Juvia crawls on top of Gray, who starts to wake up, blinking in surprise. "Juvia?" he mumbles, sounding slightly confused, voice husky with sleep. 

Juvia quickly bends down to kiss him. Gray is too sleepy and surprised to react at first, but when she starts to withdraw, he pulls her down and kisses her back. Juvia struggles a little bit at first, but not much. Gray has always been very very good at kissing. In the beginning of their relationship, they could spend a lot of time just kissing - and even after starting to sleep together, kissing as always been a large part of their intimate life. Juvia curses herself - she should leave, but gods how she has missed this - and it feels so so good. She can enjoy it just a bit longer, can't she? She can stop him at any time. Perhaps she should stop him at a really bad time? He deserves that, doesn't he? Good idea. Just a bit more, just a bit more. Juvia is trying to tell herself this, but knows she won't want to.

Part of Gray knows he shouldn't do this - she is slightly drunk and this won't make her take him back, but he might never get the chance again - and he just needs to feel her again, even if it's only this one night.

They are kissing hungrily and Gray moves to her neck, shoulders and breasts. Gray is very familiar with her body and moods, so he knows how fast he can move forward. He starts to slide a finger inside her, then moves her panties aside more and pushes her down on his cock. They both enjoy themselves a lot. Juvia moans his name, just like she usually does. Gray groans her name, more than he usually does. They both come really hard and are laying there panting, trying to catch their breaths, Gray still inside Juvia. 

After a while, Juvia moves from breathing hard to sobbing and Gray tries to comfort her, but she moves away from him. "Don't touch me Gray". "Juvia, please." Juvia spots a photo of herself on his nightstand and angrily asks why he still has it there. Gray says he has no reason to get rid of it just because she dumped him. Besides, doesn't she still have his key? Why hasn't she given that back then? What is she even doing here? They exchange angsty conversation and Juvia leaves the apartment, looking disheveled. Gray groans and falls back on the bed with his arm over his face. 'Fuck, that didn't go well.'

Juvia goes back to her apartment instead of joining the girls. Her friends later check for her, first at Gray's apartment, finding a tight-lipped Gray who looks like he's been crying, then at her apartment. Juvia is crying on her bed, cursing both Gray and herself.

Erza stays with Gray, talking to him. "It's a nightmare", he mutters. "I just wish I could wake up from this hell and everything is back to normal again."

Gray knows Juvia can never forgive him. One of her previous boyfriends cheated on her (another hit her) and she has a hard time trusting guys. One of the reasons she trusted him is because they were friends for years before they started dating. He knows cheating is the one thing Juvia can never forgive, which is why he still can't figure out why on earth this situation happened. They had a fight and he went out, but even angry or drunk he would NEVER cheat on her. He can even remember that he decided to go back to talk to her after finishing a beer with his friends. So how he could wake up in some girls room, with no memory of the night, with her claiming he had jumped her - and both girlfriend and friends witnessing this, is still beyond his comprehension. He has started to almost believe he wanted out of the relationship - the most popular theory among his friends and family, but he can't quite believe that as he is still so in love with her it hurts and he can't imagine why he'd want to screw that up. Now Juvia can never trust him again, even if she could eventually forgive him. He spends most of his time at work or at the gym nowadays. Most of their friends spend time with both of them (except Gajeel, who hates him for hurting Juvia) - but not at the same time - and as he's the "evil" part in the breakup, he keeps away a lot due to heavy guilt. The fight they had was about moving in together. She wanted to and he was against it - now he curses himself for being obstinate about it. Why the hell didn't he just say ok? Then they would now be living together instead of both being miserable. It's not as if he didn't want to live with her. It's just that she started talking about houses and kids and he was in a very bad mood at the time and just wanted her to stop. 

Juvia still loves him and would love to forgive him, but can't as she's unable to trust him any longer. She is mad at him for destroying their relationship, but has a hard time moving on, as she still doesn't know why things went wrong. Sure they had a fight, but how could that escalate into this mess? She blames herself - did she bring up the moving in together topic too early? If she hadn't pressured him about it, they would still be together. She feels as if she drove him away and almost forced him to be unfaithful to her, even if she really knows it's not true. But perhaps it is? It's probably the one thing that would make her dump him - and he did it. She is just overly emotional and that killed their relationship. So perhaps he didn't really love her? Or she's unable to have a relationship that works due to her personality. There must be something wrong with her, if two of her boyfriends cheat on her and one hits her, right? Her self-confidence has dropped considerably. She might as well just give up having a serious relationship - boyfriends just hurt you anyway. Guys who are just after her body on the other hand are at least honest about it and they can't hurt her emotions.

Juvia starts to behave weirdly and parties a lot, so her friends are worried and Gray keeps closer, even if he's not in her face. Juvia is very emotional even when she's not very depressed and drunk, so she's a bit unstable now that her self-confidence is low.

At a party, Gray snaps when a guy says he'll make a move on Juvia. He later follows her when she leaves and they end up having frantic sex against a wall, based on the logic "he just wanted to fuck you", "Well perhaps some mindless sex was exactly what I wanted", "isn't that perfect, then you don't mind if I do this".

"Goddamit Gray, why are you doing this to me?"  
"Well excuse me, you didn't seem to push me away one bit, now did you?"

They have angry conversation, ending in Juvia saying that she hates him and Gray saying that he loves her. Juvia runs away. Gray curses himself some more.

Yet another night, Gray chases another guy away, just before they enter Juvia's apartment. Juvia yells at him that he has no right to do that. It's none of his business if she's drunk and horny and wants to get that taken care of. 

"If that's what you need, I'll take care of it for you."  
"Get out!"  
"I said I'll take care of it for you. Just lean back, close your eyes and pretend that I am that guy if that's what you wish. At least with me you know it will work."

Juvia stares at him. Gray stares back. After a while, Juvia leans back and closes her eyes. Gray smirks as he pulls down her pants and then proceeds to bring her to the brink of orgasm several times. 

"Gray please", Juvia moans.   
"I thought you were going to pretend I was that guy?", Gray asks dryly and continues. 

When Juvia is so wound up she can't think, Gray stops. 

"Goddamit Gray", Juvia grounds out angrily, panting.   
"Turn around."  
"What?"  
"I said, turn around."

Juvia turns around. She swallows when she can hear Gray unbottoning his pants and then he slams into her. Juvia comes screaming almost immediately, but Gray makes it last and builds it up again. By the time they are done, they are both exhausted and covered with sweat. This time, they don't yell or talk or anything afterwards. Gray just stands up, buttons his pants and stomps out. Juvia is too exhausted to even cry and her body is still tingling all over.


	7. Making amends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Old Gruvia draft. This one is modern AU where Gray and Juvia go to school and are dating. Fluff. Short.

Originally posted on Tumblr (FlipSideofC)

 

Juvia’s been talking about her swimming contrest for weeks, so everyone knows it’s really important to her, incl Gray. However, for some reason he forgets anyway and oversleeps. Everyone else is there and the preliminary races are ongoing.

Lucy asks Natsu if he’s seen Gray, as Juvia is looking quite sad he’s not there, although she’s trying to hide her disappointment. Natsu runs to Gray and asks what the hell he’s doing - and Gray turns white.

“Oh god, I am a complete moron. Juvia will never forgive me.”

Natsu says he can still make it to the finals, but he’ll have to do some *major* grovelling if he’s to have a chance. Natsu asks if there’s anything Gray knows would work. Gray thinks hard and groans…

“Yes, I know one thing that could actually work…”

Alone with the girls Juvia cries and says that it’s obvious he doesn’t care at all - he must know how important it was to her, everyone else is here. He can’t have any reasonable excuse, apart from being dead.

“If he’s not dead, Juvia will never forgive him”, she declares.

She wipes her tears away and exits the room, with a determined and cold look, no trace of her disappointment visible. Juvia is ready for the finals.

Gray and Natsu have arrived and Gray is looking around to find Juvia.

Lucy spots them and asks Juvia, grinning, “are you sure you’re never going to forgive him?”  
“Positive”, Juvia says. Then she spots Gray, wearing a very tight t-shirt, which is showing off his killer chest to perfection, with the text “property of Juvia” in large, very visible, letters. He got it from the guys last xmas, but needless to say he’s never worn it.

Juvia is blushing slightly when Natsu and Gray approach the girls. Gray is looking slightly apprehensive, but attemps a smile and approaches Juvia, saying sorry he’s late. Juvia tries to look standoffish, but it’s obvious she’s really happy with the tshirt - and that he’s finally here.

“Juvia is glad Gray-sama is here for the finals”, she finally says.   
“Good luck”, Gray smiles.

Gray joins the gang cheering for Juvia, admiring her body in a bathing suit, getting lots of comments regading his tshirt, which he claims is his favourite, managing to sound pretty convincing.

Juvia’s teammates grin and nudge Juvia.   
“How on earth did you manage to get him to wear that tshirt?”  
“Juvia has her ways”, Juvia murmurs smiling.

Juvia’s team wins and everyone cheers. Everyone hugs her and Gray makes sure to kiss her senseless in public, which he never does, causing Juvia to blush happily. The photographer gets a picture of both the kiss and later Gray with the t-shirt fully visible, with his arm around Juvia, smiling at her in a very affectionate way, while she’s beaming at him and looking really good - they look very happy and very much in love.

The gang goes out to eat afterwards, treating Juvia. Gray makes sure to apologize to Juvia again later. Juvia says she forgives him, but Gray makes sure to wear the t-shirt more often anyway - and it makes Juvia very happy. He gets some jibes about it, but he just ignores them.

The picture of them (not the kiss) ends up in the paper.

“Gray, great pic of you in the paper”, Mirajane says.

Gray leans in over Juvia’s shoulder to look, causing her to blush.

“It is a good picture”, he agrees.

They both give each other the picture framed for xmas, both thinking they have given each other the wrong package at first, looking confused. Juvia also has the picture as facebook profile. The picture of the kiss is of course plastered all over her laptop desktop as well as her mobile phone.


	8. Fairy Hills 2/6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an old draft from my Gruvia-shipping days. It contains UST, romance, angst and graphic lemon - don't like, don't read.  
> Divided into parts. Modern AU.
> 
> Read part 1 first.

Originally posted on Tumblr (FlipSideofC)

 

This goes on for a while. It’s not as if it’s every day, but perhaps once every two weeks. In between having hot angsty sex, they mostly quarrel or stare at each other. Gray knows the angsty sex is not helping, but he just can’t stand the thought of her having sex with someone else - and he does want her badly as well. Angsty sex with Juvia is still better than sex with anyone else. They are very compatible and they know each others bodies in and out.

 

At one party, Juvia gets so drunk that she almost passes out. Erza calls Gray, who takes her home and stays with her. Juvia is surprised when she wakes up - and she is still wearing all her clothes.

“No matter what you may think of me, I don’t have a habit of taking advantage of severely drunk women.”  
“Oh really”, Juvia snears, opting for aggression instead of tears this time.

They end up yelling at each other again and Gray leaves.

 

While Juvia is drinking and partying too much, Gray gets into fights instead - both verbal brawls and physical ones, or just drowns himself in work and training. He’s not even thinking about approaching women. He’s actually actively avoiding them, scared after what happened before Juvia dumped him. Women approaching him are rebuffed immediately. He’s also very reluctant to drink.

One fist fight ends so badly for Gray that he ends up in the hospital. Juvia gets a call from the hospital as she’s listed as his emergency contact. She didn’t even know that she was. She goes to the hospital, but Gray is unconscious. She makes the call to his mother and their friends - and stays by his side talking to him while he’s asleep. When Gray wakes up, his mother is there - and he can see Juvia leaving the room, which makes him feel awful…but at least she was there and he actually heard some of the things she said. At least he knows she still loves him, but it doesn’t really help the situation to know that she feels the same.

They are both miserable and all their friends have to comfort them both on a regular basis.

 

Erza overhears a conversation at work with someone saying his brother doesn’t know what happened, but he has apparantly cheated on his girlfriend and he has no memory of it. He is devastated and his girlfriend has dumped him. Erza asks questions and realizes this has a lot of common points with Gray’s situation. The place is not the same, but the girl is - and then they discover that the bartender is as well - and the girl has ties to both Juvia and the other girlfriend. They manage to find one other victim as well. Turns out the girl is seeking revenge on the girls for something work-related.

Erza gathers all the friends, the other victims and Gray + Juvia. Gray and Juvia sit at opposite ends of the room, looking unhappy, on occasion sneeking looks at each other.

 

When the others recount what’s happened to them Gray starts to pay more attention. When Erza reveals how this came to happen - the girl has spiked their drinks with the assistance of the bartender (the guys didn’t think they were drugged as they had been in front of their drinks all the time) and then staged the discovery so the girlfriends saw it, as revenge. Gray looks flabbergasted. Juvia breaks down and cries. Gray walks over to her and kneels in front of her, trying to comfort her. She willingly moves into his arms and they embrace each other with tears running, while their friends look on. The discussion goes on about how to solve this - what to do etc, but Gray says that they will deal with it later. The friends fully understand. Gray pulls Juvia to his apartment and they both cry themselves to sleep in each others arms.

In the morning, they are a bit shy with each other. Juvia says that even though none of them are at fault now, it feels a bit weird just going back to where they were. Gray panics and says that he understands that, but that they can just date, start over? Right? Juvia needs to start over. She should be able to trust him again as he didn’t do anything wrong, but now she’s not used to anymore, so she needs some time. She’s become too unsure about herself to trust him fully, like she used to, or herself for that matter. Also, they have been so angry with each other for months and they can’t just forget that immediately. They agree to just date and take things slow. That girl is not going to succeed - she will not ruin their relationship. They will make this work, eventually. They smile tentatively at each other.

They start to date and interact shyly. They don’t sleep together, but spend a lot of time together and sleep in the same bed. At first, Juvia is slightly relieved about the lack of sex, as she knows that having sex would not be taking things slow - and because of all the angsty sex they’ve been having while apart - but later she becomes very frustrated. Gray makes no move *at all*. Is he even interested any longer? She says to the girls that Gray has become very very cuddly all of a sudden - he basically sleeps spooned up behind her all night and has no problem hugging her or just having his arm around her - in fact he touches her casually way more than he used to, but he is not making any sexual advances *at all*, not even casually when spooning, nothing - and considering he still sleeps nude it’s kind of annoying. If she’s lucky, she can get a chaste kiss on the cheek, or a hug. If she tries to kiss him, he immediately finds something else to do. Juvia is so frustrated she could burst.

“He’s probably waiting for you to trust him again. Didn’t you agree on that? When you do, you can make a move and he’ll jump you in no time.”  
“I DO trust him now. I have for quite some time. I have been trying to give him hints as well.”  
“Well then, you’ll just have to jump him. He’s probably afraid to make a mistake with you, considering what happened.”  
“Maybe he doesn’t want me any more?”  
“Are you dumb? Gray, who you’ve been sleeping with even after you broke up with him, who stares at you all the time when you are not looking and who is now training even more than what he did when you were apart, probably to get rid of all that pent-up frustration? He doesn’t want you? Juvia, really? Now go do something about this.”

The next morning, Juvia dresses in cute panties and one of Gray’s shirts - buttoned part of the way, making breakfast. Now that she’s really looking for it, she can see Gray staring at her whenever he thinks she’s not watching - and he does act as if he’s trying not to notice her choice of clothing. Gray says he’ll take a shower and tries to leave, but Juvia pushes him down on a chair, showing a lot of cleavage and says he needs to help her try out some food. Gray groans internally. Juvia then proceeds to tease him mercilessly. Gray gives up trying not to stare at her, but he’s not doing anything, despite the fact that his pants are becoming more and more uncomfortable. Gods is she trying to kill him? Why is she moving around in what she knows he adores seeing on her and doing absolutely everything she knows he gets turned on by? Juvia bends down and looks at him, then kisses him softly. Gray swallows. When Juvia continues kissing him, he kisses back, but makes sure not to kiss her more than she’s kissing him, even if it’s killing him. Juvia then sits down on his lap and really kisses him. They come up for air and stare at each other, both looking very happy and horny.

“I love you Gray”, Juvia smiles and kisses him again. Gray lets go of his self-control and lets his hands roam free. Needless to say, he still wants her.

When they enter the bar downstairs later, they hold hands and both look really happy and all their friends are relieved. Order seems to be restored at last.


	9. Fairy Hills 3/6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an old draft from my Gruvia-shipping days. It contains UST, romance, angst and graphic lemon - don't like, don't read.  
> Divided into parts. Modern AU.
> 
> Read parts 1-2 first.

Originally posted on Tumblr (FlipSideofC)

 

When a friend says he wishes he could live in their apartment building, Gray comments that when Juvia and he moves in together, one apartment will become available. Juvia overhears this and smiles softly.

They do move in together later. Gray brings it up casually when they talk about saving up for a really exiting vacation trip.

“You don’t have to say that you know”, Juvia says - “we can continue like this as long as you like.”  
“Juvia I *want to* live with you.”

He has to spend some time convincing her about this though. Juvia is still a bit angsty about moving too fast and scaring him away. It takes a while for her to return to her usual over-enthustiastic self. Gray admits to himself that he really missed that part of her. It’s a bit less than what it used to be though, but on the other hand Gray has become slightly less reserved, so it balances itself out. Before, if Juvia started to gush about some elaborate wedding fantasy, or mention 30 babies, Gray would perhaps roll his eyes and not say much, or pretend he didn’t hear well. At least in public. After the incident however, when Juvia is finally back to a version of this behaviour and then mention to Gray in public if they can’t have a wedding like that, he will answer “sure Juvia….but then we’ll have to wait 10 years to get married to be able to afford it”, or at the mention of 30 babies say “one or two are plenty enough thank you” - or something like that. While he wants to remain cool, he is also anxious to confirm to her that they do have a future together.

 

—

 

As a surprise for Gray’s 25th birthday. Juvia conspires with his boss so that Gray thinks he’ll have to spend several days in an important project, starting on his birthday. He is not happy about it and Juvia is pretending to be slightly annoyed. Gray is surprised she’s taking it so well. She shows up at his office in the evening. Gray is surprised. His colleagues remark that he is one lucky guy. His boss says “Happy birthday Gray, see you on Monday.” Gray is bewildered and dragged out for cosy birthday dinner with Juvia. Then they join the gang in their usual bar. Once back in the apartment, Gray noticed suitcases packed and Juvia says they are going away to ski for a few days, the flight leaves tomorrow at lunch. Gray is very happily surprised - and even happier after some birthday sex.

 

Once at the ski resort, they have great fun. They both like to ski, Gray even more so than Juvia. One afternoon they get stuck in the lift. They are sitting there for a while and it’s quite cold and getting darker. They should be annoyed, but they are not. Gray is happy to be away skiing and there’s no hurry. Juvia is happy to just sit there and cuddle, although it’s getting a bit cold. they decide that they will go straight back to the hotel after this and relax in a very hot bath.

Out of the blue Gray says “Hey Juvia, will you marry me?” 

However, Juvia didn’t hear him, as the speakers turned on at that moment - the lifts will start again in 10 minutes. Gray looks disgruntled and slightly flushed.

“You ok Gray?” Juvia asks.   
Ok, so it’s not the perfect moment, but what the heck…Gray thinks. Here goes again. “Juvia, will you marry me?”

The speakers interrupt him again. Juvia didn’t quite hear him, but she understands it’s important because of his expression. Gray now looks quite annoyed. She leans forward and turns her head slightly so he can talk closer to her ear. “Juvia, will you marry me?”

Juvia doesn’t quite hear what he’s saying at first, she always gets a bit distracted when he’s breathing close to her ear. After a second or so, his words sink in and she looks so adorably surprised that Gray can’t help grinning. 

Juvia throws herself into his arms and kisses him. When they come apart, Gray manages to ask “so…was that a yes or a no?”   
“Yes! Yes! Yes! Juvia beams happily.

Gray grins again, but then his expression turns confused and worried. Where the f…is the ring? Didn’t he just have it in his hand? He finally spots it on one of his skis, and then it tumbles to the ground far below. "Feck, I dropped the ring.”   
“You have a ring?” Juvia is surprised. “Did you plan this? Did you stop the lifts?”  
“No silly. I usually carry it on me, but I was really planning on asking you on our anniversery…but I couldn’t wait.”

Juvia finds this very romantic. Gray starts to unwind his scarf.

“You can’t climb down Gray”, Juvia says looking worried.   
“I am not going to climb, silly. I’ll just drop this so we can find the spot.”

They ski down and Juvia manages to find the ring. Gray puts it on her and they quickly ski down to the hotel. They enter the lobby, looking flushed and happy. Gray goes to the bar to fetch a bottle of champagne and 2 glasses.

They spend the rest of the afternoon and evening in a hot bath, drinking champagne and making love, ordering roomservice for dinner. Juvia is in heaven and takes great delight in calling him her fiancé at every possible moment, updating her facebook status and informing all of their friends.

They are on the bed. Juvia is completely naked and looks amazing, wearing only her engagement ring, which she can’t stop staring at and waving around, while beaming like the sun.

“You are so silly”, Gray says affectionately.   
“Aaaw, you love me anyway”, Juvia grins.

Gray’s expression turns serious and he leans forward, caressing her cheek. Juvia blinks and blushes at his intense gaze.   
“…I do”, he murmurs. “So very much.”

He proceeds to kissing her slowly and intensely. Juvia is melting. While he does say it from time to time - and she knows he does - it’s lovely when he’s being extra romantic.

The next day when they accidently meet Gray’s foster brother Lyon, Gray takes great delight in telling him to stop hitting on his *fiancée* and watching Lyon’s sour face. Juvia rolls her eyes at him. All in all, it was a very good vacation and birthday.


	10. Fairy Hills 4/6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an old draft from my Gruvia-shipping days. It contains UST, romance, angst and graphic lemon - don't like, don't read.  
> Divided into parts. Modern AU.
> 
> Read parts 1-3 first.

Originally posted on Tumblr (FlipSideofC)

 

They have been friends for ages, part of a big gang that have been hanging out on/off together since middle school. She has had a slight crush on him for years, but has never done anything about it, as he’s never shown any sign of liking her back in that way - and she doesn’t want to lose his friendship either. They have both been dating others during the years. Their friendship has actually been getting stronger year after year. Even though she doesn’t get to date him, he has always been there for her, in his own half-detached way. She knows he’d do anything for her and she knows he’s beaten both of her ex-boyfriends up, for cheating on her/hitting her and making her cry. The others helped of course, but she learned it was his idea from the start. She finds him very attractive and nice and she trusts him completely. He finds her emotional outbursts and weird leaps of logic adorably quirky, at least most of the time. She’s a very loyal friend and would do anything to help people, unfortunately even idiots that don’t deserve her. She is fast to tears and fast to laughter. She loves all her friends dearly and can be surprisingly merciless to enemies. Some might think her shatterbrained, but she’s really very intelligent. They always have fun when they are together. He finds her figure very very attractive - very feminine, curvy and tempting. Had she not been his friend, they’d probably be dating, but he is too fond of her to play with her. He is aware that she’s attracted to him, but then he’s attracted to her as well - and neither of them are willing to risk their friendship for a fling. Basically they both find the other way too important to just date.

 

One evening out with the gang, Juvia is dared to kiss the guy she likes most in the bar. She is very nervous about it, but boosted by liquid courage and her friends, she walks over to the guys, who are currently watching Elfman and Laxus armwrestle. Gray is concentrating on watching, so he’s very surprised when Juvia suddently is on his lap. His normally cool and detached expression is turned into complete bewilderment. Juvia finds it so adorable that she gets more courage than she had before - she puts her hands on his cheeks and gives him a very sweet and long kiss, instead of just a quick peck to win the bet. Gray is too surprised to react or kiss back and he’s still staring at her when she leaves to go back to the girls, blushing like mad. After the kiss, Gray swears he can still feel Juvia’s lovely thighs on his knees, her full breasts pressed against his chest and her soft lips against his. He is very distracted for the rest of the night. He finds out it was a dare, but she did choose to kiss him. Juvia is not someone you can just date casually or sleep with however. He has been thinking about her in a more-than-friends-way for quite some time, but either she had begun dating someone else, or he had, or he had decided that he wasn’t quite ready for a serious relationship. He knows that if he decides to date Juvia, it’s going to be serious. Neither of them will want anything else.

So why did she have to kiss him? It just complicates things. He can’t stop thinking about it, can’t stop staring at her, can’t stop having way too many wet dreams about her - and he had enough before, thank you. Even her more extreme emotional outbursts are just adorable right now and he is mesmerized by her every smile. He must be nuts. Not that he’s showing a lot of this, but even Juvia has noticed him looking at her a few times, probably because she is looking at him. He is also very distracted.

When they are both entering the house at the same time, early a Friday night, Gray suggests she drop by his place to watch a movie. Normally, they would be joining the rest of the gang in the bar. Juvia is a bit surprised but agrees. They have a great time eating pizza and watching a movie and they both fall asleep on the coach, leaning on each other. When he wakes up a bit later and looks down on her sweet sleeping face, Gray sighs in defeat. He might as well face the facts and stop fighting it - he is in love with her - and he has been for a very long time and his feelings just keep growing. He wants to wake up to this view every morning and is dying to kiss her again. Also, if he’s dumb enough to put this off any longer she’ll just start dating some idiot that doesn’t appreciate her - again. Telling her they are all idiots won’t work in the long run. Hopefully, she’s interested enough to try this.

Juvia wakes up, blushes a bit and starts to stand up talking about going home or to the bar, when Gray pulls her back onto his lap. Juvia is looking just as surprised as he was when she jumped onto his lap earlier, although a bit redder in the face. Gray is looking slightly nervous, for him anyway, but determined.

“You can stop me anytime, ok?”  
“Eh?” She blinks.

He leans in and kisses her. Juvia soon relaxes and starts to kiss him back. Gray sighs in relief. They spend some time just kissing each other. When they come up for air, Juvia suddenly asks, “is this a dare?”  
“No”, Gray answers dryly.   
“Oh my god, does this mean you’re in love with me? Are we dating now? Are you my boyfriend? Oh my god, oh my god.”

Juvia is blushing like mad and Gray can see she is about to launch into some weird fantasy. It’s so very her. Gray gives her a lop-sided smile and goes back to kissing her, pausing only to say “yes” “yes” “and yes”.

Once Juvia has processed that, she squeals and hugs him so hard they fall onto the floor. Gray doesn’t mind much though, especially when she kisses him again and again, while chanting “I love you love you love you.”

They end up kissing and talking on Gray’s bed for a long time. Gray gets a call from Natsu, but ignores it. He skims over his notifications.

“Juvia did you update facebook already?”   
Juvia blushes. “Well… I was happy, so…..”  
“You are so silly”. Gray grins.   
“Do you mind?”  
“Of course not.”

He can see lots of comments after Juvia’s changed relationship status. ‘Whaaaaaat? When did this happen?’ 'Juvia, this guy better be good or I’ll clobber him!’ 'Where are you?! Bring him to the bar NOW so we can take a look.’

“So…” Gray says, “Juvia Lockser is in a relationship. Gray Fullbuster *definitely* likes that, this time.” he says, doing that - and notes 'Gajeel - don’t you worry, this guy has passed the Gray screening with flying colors :)’   
Gray then updates his status. “There we go, Juvia Lockser is in a relationship with Gray Fullbuster.” Needless to say, there are a lot of comments after that. 'It’s about time!’ 'Get your asses out of bed and come down to the bar now!’ 'But we like it here, it’s cosy :)’ 

 

People from the outside might look at them and think that Gray is cold and detached and doesn’t care much, while Juvia is warm, overly affectionate and slightly ditzy - and that she loves him way more than he loves her. They couldn’t be more wrong. Gray is just as nuts about her as she is about him. He is happy to wake up next to her every morning and considers himself a very very lucky guy.


	11. The Curse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Old draft from my Gruvia days. Mostly fluff.

Originally posted on Tumblr (FlipSideofC)

 

Gray’s been hit by a curse and knows he will die in 3 days. There is a small symbol on the inside of his hand, which is showing his remaining time in life. The rest of the team doesn’t know - they found him unconscious.

Gray wakes up in his bed. The team must have brought him home. Juvia is asleep by his side, her head resting lightly on his outstretched arm. Gray feels very sad that he will die in 3 days and leave all of his friends behind. He realizes that they mean so much to him. He wants to spend every last minute of his last days with the people that he cares about.

He must have made a noise or moved his arm, as Juvia wakes up.

“Gray-sama! You’re awake! How are you feeling?”

She looks so happy to see him. Gray realizes he should tell her and the others about the curse, but he doesn’t want to make her sad. She is bound to be when he dies. He’s never even told her that he cares so much for her and he’ll die with her thinking he didn’t. As the thought passes through his head, Gray realizes that he can in fact still tell her that - he still has 3 days. He tries to think of how to go about it. Gods, he sucks at this… Juvia looks a bit worried now.

“Gray-sama? Are you ok?”

She puts her hand on his forehead and looks concerned. Gray snaps out of his thoughts. Oh what the hell, if he’s going to die he might as well just act rashly, screw being cool! He pulls a surprised Juvia towards him and crashes his lips to hers.

After a few hours spent in bed with a very happy and responsive Juvia, they both head to the guild. When they enter the guild hand-in-hand, you might have expected people to react. Gray certainly thought they would, but his friends don’t seem that surprised. There is some money exchanging hands, but all-in-all, Gray is surprised about how calm they are. Why is nobody swooning?

Gray spends the days with friends at the guild and his nights with Juvia. People notice that he’s more affectionate than usual, but Gray blames it all on the fact that he’s going to take a very long mission shortly.

Gray is leaving on a long-term mission and takes a tearful goodbye to his friends and Juvia.

Leaving town, Gray is hit by the curse. A figure shows up and asks if he’s ready to go. Gray feels that he’s definitely not, but steels himself to die. Juvia and the team rushes forward and say that they won’t let anyone take Gray from them. They interfere with the curse and everything turns black. Gray is screaming.

Gray wakes up, screaming. He stares around him. He’s not where he was when the curse hit him. He’s in the woods and his team is around him, asleep. Or they were asleep before he shouted at least. Juvia looks at him worried.

“Gray-sama?”  
“Gray! Go to sleep!” Erza commands.   
“Shut up Ice princess!” Natsu yells.

Lucy looks concerned for a second, but notices that Juvia is taking care of it and turns around to go back to sleep. Happy just snores and mumbles about fish. Gray looks bewildered, scared and stunned.

“Gray-sama? Did you have a bad dream?”

Gray pants and looks at his hand. No symbol… it was just a dream, a nightmare… He’s not going to die. He’s not going to leave his friends. Gray sighs in relief. Gods it was so so real.

Gray turns to Juvia, who is still looking at him with concern.

“It was just a nightmare Juvia, I am ok.”

Juvia looks a bit less concerned, but she still looks at him with compassion.

“Go back to sleep Gray-sama, Juvia can hold your hand if you wish”, she adds with a slight blush.

Gray’s first reaction is to pretend he didn’t hear that, or refuse politely, by reflex, but he stops himself in time.

“Thanks Juvia, I appreciate that”, he says and gives her a slight smile.

Juvia turns even redder at that and when Gray takes her hand he wonders if she will permanently look like a tomato.

“Goodnight Juvia”, he says.   
“G..goodnight Gray-sama”, Juvia stutters, still in chock from Gray’s unusual behavior.

Gray enjoys holding Juvia’s soft but strong hand and when she falls asleep he watches her sweet face for a while. He can still remember part of the dream, even if it’s starting to disappear. He will have to appreciate what he has a bit more. To be honest, even fragments of the dreams containing his nights with Juvia makes him itch to do way more than hold her hand right now…but they are with the team and on a mission - and this is reality. He vows to make an effort to let her know he likes her though. After that night, he always picks the sleeping spot next to her and she is always finding his hand holding hers when she wakes up.

Gray continues doing small things to make sure Juvia knows he wants to be close to her during the mission. She used to always be next to him and he had no idea that actually required some planning and thought to appear semi-natural. He realizes he has it easy too, it’s not as if Juvia is trying to get away from him. She certainly appears to appreciate being close to him. She’s even happier when he casually touches her whenever he thinks there’s a good occasion for it.

They clear the mission, collect the reward and decide to stay in town until the morning before they head back.

Some guys approach Gray and Natsu when Lucy, Juvia and Erza are absent, asking if any of the ladies are available. Gray and Natsu look a bit confused.

“The blonde for example, she single?”  
“NO!” Natsu growls angrily and the other guys back off a bit.   
“Eh…ok…the bluenette then?”  
“NO”, Gray says, with some feeling.   
“The redhead?” One of the guys dares to ask, although it’s clear they now want to leave asap.   
Natsu grins, “you want to date the Titania? Are you insane?”

The guys turn pale and quickly leave. Natsu and Gray eye eachother and silently agrees not to mention this to anyone else. Natsu quickly holds Happy’s mouth when the ladies return.

They are celebrating the successful mission in Fairy Tail style, although tempered by Erza’s presence. Erza leaves to go to their room, leaving the two couples alone. Lucy and Happy both fall asleep on Natsu’s shoulders and Natsu doesn’t want to move just yet. Gray and Juvia decide to take a small walk before heading back to the room. Gray decides to casually hold hands and Juvia’s rosy face indicates that she likes it. They stop to look at the view.

“Juvia… you remember I had a nightmare when we were travelling here?”  
“Of course, Gray-sama was screaming…”

Juvia then turns silent and then rosy as she remembers that Gray held her hand that night.

“I had a nightmare that I was hit by a curse and would die in just a couple of days.”  
Juvia puts her hand on his shoulder, looking concerned. “Gray-sama…”  
“I wanted to spend every last minute of these days with my friends and in the dream that’s what I did.”  
“D..did Gray-sama spend some time with Juvia as well?”  
Gray smiles. “Well, I spent time with you at the guild, with the others. Oh. …and then I spent more time with you, after that.”  
Juvia looks a bit confused. “After?”  
“At night.”

As Juvia processes that, her face turns from rosy to scarlet. Gray grins. Once Juvia has calmed down a bit, she hesitantly asks.

“W…what did Juvia and Gray-sama do at night?”

Gray feels himself turn red in the face and curses his vivid imagination. He decides that now might be a very good occasion to try for a kiss. He leans over towards Juvia.

“Hey! Ice pants! Juvia! Time to go to bed!” Natsu yells.

Gray feels a compelling urge to strangle his teammate and Juvia appears to feels the same.

“P..perhaps Juvia and Gray-sama should also go to bed now.”

Gray groans. Natsu gets kicked a lot on the way over to their room and complains to Lucy who sighs.

When in bed in their inn Gray finds himself missing camping, at least then he’d be sleeping next to Juvia. Just when things were going well… Gods I am nuts he mutters to himself.

The next night on the way back they are camping again and Gray again makes sure to be next to Juvia. When he moves to take her hand he notices that her other hand is resting on her stomach. He hesitates a second, then moves to lie on the side, grabbing Juvia’s other hand. He can hear Juvia swallow and breathe faster and smiles slightly. Really holding her would be even nicer, but how can he do that in a discreet way?

When the next night is colder Gray gets a good idea.

“Are you cold Juvia?” he asks casually, lifting his blanket - that he really doesn’t need - slightly.   
Juvia is not cold and is just about to say so when she notices the blanket. “Y..yes Gray-sama, now that you mention it Juvia is a bit cold.”

Gray casually drapes the blanket over her, keeping his hand on her waist. Juvia smiles sweetly and moves closer to him, snuggling into his other arm. Gray tightens his hold on her and breathes into her hair, making her almost melt. Gray’s breath then turns slightly ragged when Juvia starts to stroke his arm gently.

They return to Fairy Tail and celebrate with their friends. When it turns dark and Mira starts to sing, Juvia leans on Gray’s shoulder and he automatically puts an arm around her.

“Are you tired?”  
“Juvia is thinking that she should head home, yes.”  
“I’ll walk you.”  
“Thank you Gray-sama. Too bad Fairy Hills doesn’t allow guys…”

Gray grins. Juvia blushes.

“Yes, it will be hard to get used to sleeping alone again.”  
“You don’t have to”, Gray whispers in her ear.

Juvia smiles widely. They take the others hand and leave, not really caring that a lot of jaws are being dropped discreetly around them.


	12. Fairy Hills 5/6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an old draft from my Gruvia-shipping days. It contains UST, romance, angst and graphic lemon - don't like, don't read.  
> Divided into parts. Modern AU.
> 
> Read parts 1-4 first.

Originally posted on Tumblr (FlipSideofC)

 

Gray once brought Juvia to his mother’s for xmas, when they were just friends - the year before they got together. She was originally going to work and Gajeel, whom she usually celebrated xmas with, was going to celebrate xmas with Levy for the first time. The work plan was changed at the last minute. Juvia told Gajeel that she was just going to rent a movie and relax all xmas. Gajeel told Levy, who told Lucy, who told Natsu, who told Gray. Gray was actually just going to leave, driving directly from the office, but when he heard he drove back to the apartment building instead. Juvia was surprised when Gray knocked on her door.

“Gray? What are you doing here? Are you not supposed to be with your mother?”  
“Yep, I am driving there now - and you’re going with me, so go pack.”  
“Wha..what?”  
“You’re not going to stay here all by yourself for xmas Juvia.”  
“But I can’t come with you! I don’t want to intrude on your xmas celebration with your mother.”  
“You won’t intrude. My mother won’t mind and besides I’d be happy to have company driving there. You have no idea how boring it is.”  
Juvia smiled at that, but then switched back. “Really Gray, I can’t do that. I’ll be fine here.”  
“Juuuviiia…”  
“No Gray, that’s final.”  
“Well, I won’t force you of course…” Gray mutters.

Juvia gave him a forced smile, which turned into confusion when Gray went to sit down on her coach and check her movie selection.

“So what are we watching first?”  
Juvia still looked confused. “What are you doing?”  
“If you’re not going with me then I am staying here”, Gray said, sounding as if that was completely normal.   
“Gray!”  
“What?”  
“Is this your idea of not forcing me?” Gray gives her a lop-sided grin in reply. “Fine! You win. I’ll pack. I’ll be right back.”  
“Bring thermal, mom says it’s about -25.”

While Juvia was packing, Gray called his mother to let her know about the additional guest. His mother always bought way too much food, so he knew that wouldn’t be a problem. Also, Ur is never surprised about *anything*. Gray knows she wouldn’t even blink if he called to say he’d joined a sect and wouldn’t be home for xmas at all.

“Mom, hi.”  
“Gray, how far have you come?”  
“Actually that’s why I am calling, I haven’t left yet and I’ll be bringing a friend along if that’s ok?”  
“Friend you say…”  
“Yes mom, believe it or not I do have friends”, Gray rolled his eyes.   
“So is this "friend” of yours going to be sleeping in your room or the guest room?“  
"Guest room mom.”  
“Does your friend have a name?”  
“Juvia.”  
“Oh Juvia! It will be great to meet her. Are you sure you’ll be needing the guest room?”  
“Mom!”  
“Ok, looking forward to seeing you both then honey. Drive safely.” “Yeah yeah, see ya.”

Juvia came out of the bedroom with a large bag.

“Ok I think I am done.”  
“That’s quick. OK, let’s get going. Mom is looking forward to meeting you.”  
“Really?”  
Really. Although I have to warn you, she’s a bit disappointed you won’t be sleeping in my room.“  
"Wha…wha…why?” Juvia blushed.   
“She’s been nagging at me to bring home a girlfriend. Every year it’s the same story.”  
“Why haven’t you?”

Gray just looks uncomfortable. Juvia insists he stop quickly at a shop so that she can buy some last-minute xmas gifts, even though Gray insists it’s not necessary.

When in the car, Gray was happy to realize that the trip went so much faster with Juvia in the car. He always enjoyed talking with her. They laughed a lot on the way. Juvia had even brought some question-game, so they also learned a lot about each other. While they have known each other for 7 years, there are things they hadn’t heard. Gray confesses to being scared shitless of thunder - none of their friends are aware of this. Juvia confesses to having had a gay experience in school - also something that no one else knows about. Ur, Gray’s foster mother, was happily surprised to spot two giggling youngsters coming in from the car. Gray didn’t giggle often.

“Juvia! How lovely to finally meet you!”  
“Malkovich-san, Juvia is honored to be here and hopes she won’t be too much a bother.”  
“Nonsense! I have heard so much about you - and spending xmas with just Gray is a drag anyway.”  
“Hey!”

Ur brought Juvia into the house while Gray unloaded the car, muttering. “And you must call me Ur, Juvia-chan.”

They spent a great time celebrating xmas with Ur. Juvia enjoyed the homey feeling. Gray enjoyed the company. While he is quite open and does talk to his mother, Juvia is way more verbal, so the discussions went on late into the night. Ur found Juvia charming and so relaxed and natural around Gray, who seemed to be looking out for her a lot, while believing no one noticed. It was great to see Gray so caring and comfortable around a girl. If only they were dating… what was wrong with that boy? Juvia took a great picture of Gray and Ur in the kitchen with Gray having gingerbread in the mouth, looking quite adorable. When Gray spotted her taking the picture, he chased after her and tried to get a picture of her with antlers on her head as revenge. Ur got a picture of them wrestling together on the coach, tangled up with antlers and gingerbread and glitter, with the xmas tree behind them. Needless to say Juvia put both pictures on facebook, getting tons of fun comments from the gang.

When they talk about relationships and both Gray and Juvia say seem to be picking the wrong kind of dates, Ur suggests they screen each others’ choices. During the year, whenever Juvia brings a new date to the bar, Gray finds some fault in the guy. Whenever Gray brings someone, Juvia is quick to point out how wrong she is for him. They don’t date much that year, either of them.


	13. Double Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Old draft from my Gruvia days. Mostly fluff.

Originally posted on Tumblr (FlipSideofC)

 

The guild finds an artefact which is supposed to show the future and everyone gathers in the hall. Natsu and Gray are fighting as usual. Lucy rolls her eyes. Erza prepares to put a stop to it and Juvia is day-dreaming watching Gray’s gorgeous chest. The master asks the artefact to show the future - they agree 10 years ahead could be interesting - but as the artefact is lightning up to work, Natsu Gray Erza and Lucy end up crashing into it and there’s a big light.

Everyone are on the ground groaning from the chock. The master asks if everyone’s ok and gets replies of yeah yeah - but also four small voices saying “we’re fiiine jii-chan”.  
All stare at the four kids in the middle. Turns out the artefact malfunctioned due to the four crashing into it so it brought their kids from 10 years into the future instead. The kids happily explain who they are to the stunned crowd.

Igneel Heartfilia - looks like a small blonde Natsu; uses mothers’ name as Igneel Dragneel sounds weird  
Simon Fernandez - no surprise there  
Two small black-haired twins - boy and girl - they both look like mini-Grays, but the girl has Juvia’s eyes and a slightly more gamine look, called Silver and Ultear Fullbuster

Gray has somehow missed a lot of this info as he’s trying to get Juvia to wake up - she appears to have hit her head. He’s sitting on the ground with Juvia in his lap when the two small kids approach him.

“Hey dad, how are things?”

Gray turns white and green and the kids end up having to explain it all to him again.

“Dad, is mom sleeping? Perhaps you should kiss her so she wakes up? That usually works”, the kids grin.

Gray turns scarlet and stares from Juvia to the kids and back. Everyone else laughs at that. Mirajane and the master decides they will all talk in a while - the hall needs to be set back in order and they will all have lunch and they can ask the kids questions while they eat. In the meantime the kids group themselves with their parents. Natsu and Lucy still look flabbergasted. Erza is not faced at all but accepts it all quite easily. Gray is stressed out but the kids are so cute, hilariously synchronized, affectionate and look just like him, so he finds himself gradually relaxing. The kids tell him they are 7 but that their parents were married before that.

“Is that so…”, Gray murmurs. “You wouldn’t happen to know just how we ended up together, would you?”  
“Sure we do! It’s a great story! As far as we have been told, mom hit her head and when she woke up she had forgotten all about you and that made you realize you had feelings for her and then uncle Lyon showed up and courted her a lot and as she didn’t remember you she was kind of flattered and went out with him and then you got really mad and defeated uncle Lyon in a mad battle and then you dragged mom to your apartment and didn’t come out until she remembered you - and then you made us”, says the kids - together, in a voice which makes it clear they have told the story to people many times before.

Gray sweatdrops and glances down at Juvia in his lap, then he suddently freezes - hit her head?

“Juvia? Hey Juvia wake up?” Gray yells frantically.

Juvia wakes up, looking into Gray’s worried face blinking and confused.

“Juvia? Are you ok? You remember me right? Please tell me you remember me?”  
“Of course Juvia remembers Gray-sama”, Juvia smiles.

Gray is relieved and helps her sit up. Juvia is still on his lap and he has one arm protectively around her. Juvia is blushing rosily, then she sees the kids, who are looking at her grinning.

“Juvia, I’d like you to meet Silver and Ultear Fullbuster, our kids, from the future that is.”

Gray would have expected - and fully understood if she did - Juvia to faint at that, but she surprises them all by just blinking twice and then happily hugging the kids.

“Aaaaaaaw so cuuuute! Don’t you think we have the cutest kids you’ve ever seen, Gray-sama?”  
“Juvia…they look just like me”, Gray deadpans.

Gray and the kids explain everything to Juvia as well. Juvia and Erza seem to be the ones taking this the best, but that’s hardly surprising. Juvia talks naturally and happily to the kids and hugs them all the time. Gray feels almost jealous of the attention and hits himself mentally at the thought. Gray looks towards Natsu and Lucy who are still looking slightly green, talking to Igneel, who seems completely oblivous to his parents’ mood. Figures, Gray snickers.

“Don’t look so chocked flame-brain, surely you must have seen this coming?”  
“You’re one to talk ice freak - at least you know Juvia loves you. Lucy has never given me any hint in that direction.”  
“Me???!!” Lucy interjects. “As if you’ve ever given me any! And you wouldn’t know if I gave you any hints even if I beat them into you with a hammer!”  
“Wanna borrow one?” Gray asks, but the couple are too busy yelling at each other.

Gray grins and turns back to his own family. Family huh…

The kids tell everyone what’s going on in 10 years and they spend a great week together, bringing all the couples closer. They send the kids back and then the memories start to fade, so the couples basically turn back to the same state they used to be, but a bit more aware of each other. The master remembers though, so when Juvia hits her head in a mission and a worried Gray carries her to the infirmary, the master is smiling, knowing what will happen.

Gray is devastated that Juvia doesn’t remember him. He didn’t know that would hit him so hard. It would be one thing if she stopped loving him, but not even remembering him - he just can’t take it - and now that he thinks about it, he misses her feelings as well, a lot. It just feels empty and unnatural not having her adoring self around him. He’s been taking her presence and her feelings for granted and he wants them back dammit. He keeps sitting next to her and visiting her, looking at her as if he wants to force her to remember him.

Juvia is confused. Gray sure is cute and obviously upset about her having forgotten him. However, he still maintains that they are only friends. Juvia is starting to find Gray rather endearing and is looking forward to seeing him.

Then one day Lyon shows up. Gray hears of this, curses and runs to Juvia’s room, just in time to hear her agree to go to lunch with Lyon tomorrow - and she looks really happy - obviously she remembers him and his courting from before. Gray feels horrible - this just can’t be happening, he feels almost sick at the mere thought of them together, it’s just so wrong. Gray tells her she can’t go on a date with Lyon. Why not? Juvia asks. Gray can’t think of a good reply, as Lyon is a decent guy. Before Juvia leaves, Gray panics and out of the blue asks her to wear his necklace. When she tries to say no, Gray says “please” and she agrees, Gray leaves the room, cursing himself, looking so down Juvia is having second thoughts - she feels so much pain at seeing Gray unhappy. Why can’t she remember him? It must be important, the way he’s acting - and she likes him.

During the date, Juvia keeps becoming distracted, thinking about Gray, and constantly plays with the necklace. This is getting on Lyon’s nerves and he suggests she should perhaps take it off. Juvia refuses, saying that she promised Gray to wear it. Lyon says that Gray is not here, but then he shows up saying that he’s taking Juvia back. Lyon is not happy about this and Gray ends up fighting and beating him in a spectacular fight. Juvia is confused, but when Lyon asks her to come with him and holds out his hand, Juvia just feels she can’t - it feels wrong, even though she doesn’t understand why.

Gray then drags a confused Juvia around town showing her where they first met and where they have done other things like eat or see things then they buy camarade franks and Juvia knows how to eat them - Gray points out he taught her that and Juvia says something which is related to the incident. Gray then drags her to his apartment and shows her tons of pictures and they talk - and kiss - and much later fall asleep tangled together in bed.

When Juvia wakes up she has her memories back and also remembers the past days, Gray realizes when she calls him Gray-sama again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Switched the kids’ names to Silver and Ultear when cleaning it up.


	14. Summer Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Old draft from my Gruvia days. Mostly fluff, light lemon. Modern AU.

Originally posted on Tumblr (FlipSideofC)

 

Gray and Juvia started dating shortly before prom (although they were friends before that). They kissed some before prom and after they had a heated makeout session. Juvia was wondering why Gray didn’t rent a room - didn’t he want her? Gray groaned and tried to explain that he thought she’d think he was a perverted idiot, only interested in one thing, if he had, as they have only been dating for a few days… Juvia said she had kind of hoped to be alone with him in a hotel room and make out with less clothes on and perhaps… but if Gray wasn’t interested in her body, of course she understood. Gray got increasingly aroused by Juvia’s description about what she had hoped to do in a hotel room and anxious to prove he most certainly was interested in her body, he decided to kiss her senseless. They ended up panting on a bench in the park, with Juvia sitting on Gray’s lap, with her legs on each side of his, his hands roaming all over her body.

“Gods Juvia”, Gray groaned, “of course I want you. You should be able to feel that very well from where you’re sitting right now.”  
Juvia blushed rosily and made herself more comfortable in the right spot. Gray grit his teeth. “Juuuviaaa, you are so not helping.”  
Juvia smiled.

Gray is very laid back in public and they don’t broadcast their feelings that openly - although Gray does get annoyed if people try to hit on Juvia or make any kind of comment on her he does not approve of. Gray has never been very eloquent about his feelings for Juvia, but he shows her through small actions instead - and in bed, although they have yet to go all the way. It’s not as if Juvia doesn’t want to - she has even dropped hints about being on the pill now. After all, she’s been in love with him for years. Gray is thinking about it, but he is convinced it has to be special and tries to plan something - hotel? But won’t that feel weird, just out of the blue? Vacation? Some fancy dinner? Everything just feels wrong!

The gang has borrowed Lucy’s dads summer house at the beach. Gray and Juvia decide to take a walk. Juvia brings a blanket in her bag. When they turn to go back, Juvia suggests they stay a while and look at the sunset. Gray agrees and Juvia makes them confortable on Gray’s jacket, with the blanket around them. They sit entwined and watch the sunset. Juvia however has ulterior motives and initiates a makeout session - making out while watching the sunset is so romantic. Gray is not unhappy about it and they enjoy themselves while the sun sets. When things get heated, it starts to rain and Gray reluctantly starts to withdraw. 

 

“Noooooo”, Juvia curses, “we are staying here.”  
“Juvia, it’s raining. We can continue back at the house, promise.”  
“Let’s stay a while longer”, Juvia begs, looking around - “we can kiss under that boat”, she suggests.

Gray is not convinced, but Juvia is persuasive - and when under the boat he is certainly back in the mood. They are enjoying themselves a lot. Somehow, being under the boat, away from their friends and from home and with the steady smatter of raindrops, they feel they are alone in the world. They can relax and just enjoy themselves as much as they want to. They have all the time and all the privacy in the world.

While they are making out, Gray is commenting on Juvia’s different personality types. He does that from time to time - saying she has a shy type, a sexy type, the swim star type, the girly type, the jealous type etc.

“Ah, aroused Juvia - one of my favourite types”, he grins.   
“Which of Juvia’s personality types is your absolute favorite, Gray-sama?” she asks.

Gray, without pausing, laughingly says he loves all Juvias. He is not watching Juvia’s face as he says so, as he is busy kissing her shoulders, but Juvia is in heaven. Gray has never actually said the words and she feels warm and happy all over - and becomes even more passionate, if possible - because Juvia is always very enthustiastic when making out with Gray. They continue making out - and Gray pulls back as usual, but Juvia draws him to her, with a pleading “don’t stop Gray-sama”.

“Juvia, you know I want to - very very much, but I thought you wanted your first time to be… you know, fancy place, fancy clothes? Something romantic and special?”  
Juvia is beaming at him, looking more beautiful than he has ever seen her, despite being without makeup and quite disheveled - and snickers, “as if under a boat wasn’t special”. This is just perfect.“

Gray grins and they continue, finally going all the way - and it’s insanely good. They are both gripping each others’ hands tightly and trying to get their breaths back when they are done.

"I love you so much Gray-sama”, Juvia murmurs when they fall asleep, still under the boat.   
“Love you too, Juvia”, Gray murmurs sleepily, unaware how important those words are to his giddy girlfriend.

Gray wakes up hearing his phone and replies groggily “Fullbuster”.

“Gray! Where the hell are you two!?”   
Gray looks around him and says “under a boat”, still not quite awake.   
“Under a boat? What are you doing under a boat you idiot?!”  
“None of your business, piss off”, Gray mutters, and hangs up.

Juvia is peering at him, looking happy and newly-awakened.

“Morning”, she smiles.   
“Morning”, Gray says - and kisses her.

They head back to the house hand in hand, both looking very happy, meaning Juvia is beaming like the sun and Gray is wearing a half-smile. The others greet them and the girls manage to get the story out of Juvia immediately, whereas Gray says nothing, but on occasion gets a silly grin on his face and forgets what he’s doing, which makes the other guys yell “he’s doing it again! Gray! cut it out!”


	15. Fairy Hills 6/6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an old draft from my Gruvia-shipping days. It contains UST, romance, angst and graphic lemon - don't like, don't read.  
> Divided into parts. Modern AU.
> 
> Read parts 1-5 first.

Originally posted on Tumblr (FlipSideofC)

 

After the xmas trip when they went as friends but before Juvia’s dare kiss, Magnolia experiences some unusual thunder weather. Gray wakes up in the middle of the night. There is a lot of thunder and rain going on. Gray finds himself panting and sweating heaviliy and can barely move. Damn, it’s been years… He manages to get out of the bed and goes to the bathroom to splash some water on his face. He can hear someone knocking on his door, so he pulls on pyamas pants and checks it out. Outside the door is Juvia, dressed in nightclothes. Gray looks surprised, over the pale and haunted look.

“Juvia? You ok?”

Juvia looks at him pointedly and Gray sighs, lets her in and closes the door.

“I shouldn’t have told you”, he mutters. “I am ok, really.”

However, at the next thunder Gray starts to look really sick. Juvia takes his hand and pulls him towards the bed.

“Now, we are going to sleep. I’ll be here with you, ok?”

Gray is too tired and scared to argue, so he just collapses on the bed and Juvia crawls in as well. While Juvia strokes his hair Gray tells her why he is scared of thunder. When he was a kid his parents were killed by a serial killer kalled Deliora, who broke into their house. Deliora would have killed Gray as well, had he not been shot by Ur, who was the police officer coming onsite first. Deliora actually shot at Gray, but Ur shielded him and got hit in the leg, then shot Deliora. Gray had woken up due to thunder that night - and was on his way to his parents’ room. That’s ironically probably the reason he wasn’t shot in his bed, like his parents. Juvia hugs Gray and strokes his hair and Gray eventually falls asleep - and sleeps like a log until next morning. Juvia loves him at this point, but is reluctant to make any advances as he’s so vulnerable right now - what if he regrets it? She needs to be strong and stable for him this time, not seduce him.

Juvia wakes up with Gray’s arms around her. His head is pressed against her shoulder and she can feel his breath against her ear, making her shiver. He is actually half-ontop of her, so she should be uncomfortable, but it just feels wonderful - and not just because of something nice and warm and large that’s pressed into her thigh. Oh to be able to sleep like this every night would be heavenly. Gods he looks so cute when he’s asleep. Gray will probably feel uncomfortable waking up like this, remembering his confession last night and crying in her arms etc. Reluctantly, Juvia untangles herself. Gray mumbles and opens one eye. When he sees Juvia, she can see his expression wary from confusion - why is Juvia here? to jumping to conclusions - did we do something? to looking for clothes - and seeing Juvia has hers on (he has lost his during the night obviously) and remembering why she’s here. Juvia smiles at him.

“Feeling ok?”  
“Yeah”, Gray mumbles.   
“I have to go to work. See you later.”  
“Juvia?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Thanks.”

Juvia just smiles at him.

 

—

 

Ur is only 15 years older than Gray. She has one biological daughther, which she lost when her ex-husband moved abroad - and spent years searching for. Gray and Lyon are foster kids, although Ur later adopted Gray. Lyon has a biological family, but spent many years with Ur when things were bad at home. Ur eventually found her daughther after the father died and they now have a good relationship after a rocky start. They celebrate xmas all together every two years, otherwise it’s just Ur and Gray. Lyon celebrates with his biological family every two years. Ur travels abroad to visit her father’s family every two years.

Juvia used to talk in third person and call Gray gray-sama, but she has gradually stopped over the years - and only reverts back when she’s nervous or distracted.

 

—

 

They got together in December the next year and this time Gray called his mother a bit more in advance than the previous year.

“Mom hi.”  
“Gray, how are you?”  
“Actually I was just going to say that I’ll be bringing my girlfriend for xmas, if that’s ok with you.”  
“Oh Gray, that’ll be wonderful…I am so happy for you.”  
“Yeah well…thanks mom.”  
“I look forward to see you and Juvia the 23rd then.” Gray can hear that she’s grinning saying this.   
“Damn, you knew already?” Gray mutters.   
“I’ve known since last xmas Gray. You didn’t really think you could hide your feelings from your mother did you?”  
“One day I’ll manage to surprise you mom, just you wait.”

Ur is laughting as they hang up.

 

—

 

While driving up they have as fun as they usually do, but when they are approaching Juvia turns a bit silent, although she says she’s fine. Gray sneaks looks at her and when he spots a tear he pulls over.

“Juvia? What’s wrong?”

Juvia manages to say that she’s so very happy to be able to celebrate xmas with his family.

“Our family”, Gray corrects her.

This appears to be a bit too much for Juvia’s hightened emotions. She swallows and carresses his cheek.

“Thank you for being Juvia’s family.”

They kiss and Gray brings her into a hug, trying to comfort her. He talks close to her ear while striking her hair.

“You know Juvia, my mom said something last xmas. She said that a woman like you deserves a large family. And she was right you know.” Juvia is smiling now, although she’s still crying softly, holding on to Gray. Gray is still talking though, although he now sounds a bit embarrassed. “And you know, it’s not that large at the moment…but…eh… well, I’ll help you with that later… I mean, not right now, alright? But…you’ll have that…ok?”  
Juvia tightens her hold on him.

“I love you so much Gray.”   
“Yeah well, I love you too. I might not tell you that often enough…but I do.”

Juvia eventually moves out of his embrace and looks at him. Gray looks a bit embarrassed and flushed and Juvia also has a light blush on her face. She’s smiling though.

 

—

They were apart next xmas - and it broke Ur’s heart to see Gray’s face when he arrived that year.

 

—

 

Ur is not even surprised when their first child turns out to be twins. Gray mutters that they perhaps should have triplets next time - perhaps that would at least cause her to blink.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
>  
> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
>  
> 
> If you don’t want me to reply to your comment, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
